Harry Potter and the Day Voldemort Adopted Him
by Granger-Gurl123
Summary: sooooooooo funny! Voldemort adopts Harry and well you can guess the rest...


Harry Potter and the Day Voldemort Adopted him.  
  
Harry Potter sat outside his aunt and uncles house, very troubled about the past June when Voldemort tricked him into going into the Department of Mysteries. All he could think about was his godfather, Sirius. He kept himself locked in his room. He couldn't eat or sleep. Whenever he did get some food down his throat he would feel very sick and couldn't eat for the next few days. Very thin already, he was just getting thinner. He wasn't sleeping well either, he was very troubled. His aunt and uncle like always didn't really care at all. Another thing that troubled him was Dumbledore had finally explained why Voldemort had tried to kill him. He also learned that he would either need to murder to live or his life would end with murder. One day Harry was sitting on his bed, feeling sorry for him when the doorbell rang. He heard someone answer it and then a shriek. He ran downstairs with his wand out. Then he saw a flash of green light up his green eyes. Then he saw his aunt, uncle and cousin pale and lifeless on the ground. He never exactly loved them, but seeing them dead like that was just too hard to bear after Cedric then Sirius. Finally the shock passes and he looked up. He tried to scream and run but his body felt as lifeless as the now dead Dursleys. Voldemort was standing there, in his living room. If he was going for the element of surprise he definitely succeeded in that. But before he could move he heard "Stupefy!" And then nothing.  
  
Harry woke up in a dungeon of some kind. He finally realized he was in his potion teacher Snape's office.  
  
"Good day"  
  
Harry tried to say something but all that came out was a strange gurgling noise.  
  
"I suppose you are wondering why you are here," Voldemort said  
  
"What-" Said Harry  
  
"I have decided instead of killing you, I can use you'"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you have that protection that your mother gave you, and now I do too. So if we joined forces we can conqure the world."  
  
Suddenly a door slammed Harry looked up immediately. To his surprise he saw Snape walking through the door.  
  
"I thought Dumbledore trusted you!" Harry shouted, finally finding his voice.  
  
"Yes... He would trust a vampire if you told him to" Snape said  
  
"Well, where is he now?"  
  
"He's somewhere in the castle, but locked up anyway." Voldemort said.  
  
Harry was in shock he didn't understand. Nothing was making sense. Voldemort kept him locked up for days. He had food, but like before couldn't eat.  
  
A week later Voldemort walked in. He started talking, he told Harry about his life at Hogwarts, before Hogwarts and after. This kept up for a fortnight. Eventually Harry started talking back. Oddly enough, they started to become friends. Harry told Voldemort of his life at home with the Dursleys before he new about Hogwarts, all of his journeys, of all of his friends and foes. Eventually Harry started to feel bad about foiling Voldemort's plans, about being so mean to Malfoy and Snape, about telling the sorting hat he didn't want to be in Slytherin. He realized the hat didn't just want to put him into Slytherin just because Voldemort put some of himself in him; it was because he actually was a Slytherin. After a month of their daily conversations, Voldemort decided that he should start teaching him the dark arts.  
  
Harry was very excited about this. Finally being able to learn real magic! Valuable magic! He could hardly wait!  
  
Finally the day came. The first curse he learned was a curse that fills your opponent's lungs with some sort of poison. They will drown on land while being poisoned. Kept learning, while he and Voldemort kept getting closer and closer. A month or so later Harry had learned everything. Even the killing curse, Avada Kadavra. He was ready, but first Voldemort wanted to adopt him. So he took one of Snape's hairs and concocted a poly juice potion.  
  
When they were done they came back to the castle and Harry saw Dumbledore walking by.  
  
"Ah! Harry! I've been meaning to talk to you!" He said  
  
almost too quickly Harry responded, "The name's Rrahy, Harry wasn't quite evil enough!"  
  
"Harry what has happened to you? I wanted to tell you, I found a way to bring your parents, Cedric and Sirius back from the dead!"  
  
"I don't care about my parents and Black, I have daddy Voldemort now."  
  
"Daddy Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes, he just adopted me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You can go ahead and Diggery back, just more fun to kill him."  
  
Apparently Dumbledore listened to him and did bring Cedric back from the dead. Then, he and Voldemort started scheming. After a few days they had it. They would invite everyone, Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Cho and everyone else to Hogwarts. Then they would use them.   
  
The day finally came and they all came, every one of them. Rrahy came out with Cedric. Cho let out a gasp and ran to him.  
  
"Hey get a room," Rrahy yelled  
  
So Cedric and Cho went to the Hufflepuff dormitory to make little Diggory children.  
  
Then Rrahy brought out Luna Lovegood and her and Ron went to the kitchens to make little Weasley children.  
  
Then Rrahy brought Madam Maxime out. Her and Hagrid went to make big fat Hagrid Children.  
  
Then Rrahy and Hermione went to make little Riddle children.  
  
After he killed them all except the children, they would enslave them to take over the world. The next day Voldemort was furious with him.  
  
"You made children with a mud blood?"  
  
"Well she is very powerful!"  
  
"But she's not a pureblood!"  
  
"Neither are you!"  
  
Then the insults flew.  
  
"Your glasses, I mean it looks like you have ink around your eyes!"  
  
"Marvolo, what is that a washing detergent?"  
  
"You're such a weak wizard! There is not good and bad, but power and none, and you have none!"  
  
"Did you even HAVE a girlfriend, ever?  
  
"Well you ain't all that and a bag of potato crisps!"  
  
"Thank you white, oh wait no, green chocolate!"  
  
Since they couldn't use their wands against each other, they both picked up a knife and stabbed each other in the heart. They were both dead, professor Trewlany's prediction had come true, they both murdered each other. And the world will rejoice with the death of the two most evil wizards of all time. 


End file.
